


Don't Work Too Hard

by Dromaka



Category: Mogeko, funamusea, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: F/M, depends on the requester honestly, ear sucking, etihw is horny, handjob, it's a very short fic, might do a follow up sometime, no promises though, satanick is hornier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Dromaka
Summary: Etihw decides to tease Satanick, and is rewarded for their efforts.





	Don't Work Too Hard

The god smirked as they snuck up behind their lover, wrapping their arms around their chest, smirking as they lay a trail along their neck. The devil purred beneath their affection, a deep rumble in his throat as he set down his work, leaning back in his chair as Etihw teased him. They smirked, running their hands across his chest, before trailing their kisses up his neck, before kissing his ear. As they did so, he shuddered, gasping loudly with pleasure, causing the god to pause.

"Oh my~ Are you enjoying that, dear?~" They smirked as they asked this, before cutting off his response as they began to suck upon his ear, they hands sliding down to undo his pants as they slipped them down, teasing his cock out, gently stroking his already errect cock. Satanick moaned louder as their teased him, reaching his hand up to gently tease their diamonds, his touch unusually shaky as he moaned.

They grinned at his response, nibbling gently on his ear, grinning wider as his cock twitched. They stroked it more, fingers teasing the underside, before Etihwglided them back up, and began to tease his head. Their other hand moved down and began to stroke nearer the base, teasing him all the more as they suckled on his ear. More and more desperate moans escaped him, and his hips gave a small buck, before he shot his load out, cumming all over Etihw's hands.

They carefully cupped their hands, making sure to catch it all, before pulling away from his ear, stepping to the side to make sure they were in his vision, before gently licking it up, smirking as he grew hard again. Looks like they had more fun ahead of them~


End file.
